An acoustic module integrated into a device can be used to transmit or receive acoustic signals. In a typical device, the acoustic signals are transmitted to or received from a surrounding medium (e.g., air). To facilitate communication with the surrounding medium, the acoustic module may be at least partially exposed to the environment surrounding the device via one or more orifices or openings that permit sound waves to both enter and exit the acoustic module.
In some cases, an acoustic module may include one or more components that are disposed within a cavity or chamber to help protect the components from the external environment. In some cases, the components may be acoustically coupled to the cavity to produce a particular acoustic response. Typically, at least some portion of the cavity or chamber is exposed to the external environment to allow acoustic signals to be transmitted to or received from the surrounding medium. However, because the cavity or chamber is exposed to the external environment, liquid or moisture may accumulate or become trapped in the cavity or chamber, which may impair the performance of the acoustic module.
Thus, it is generally desirable to prevent the ingress of moisture into an acoustic module. However, in some cases, the complete prevention of liquid ingress is not possible or practical. Thus, there may be a need for a system and technique for facilitating the evacuation or removal of moisture that has entered or accumulated in an acoustic module. It would be particularly useful to have a device that acts to both inhibit entry of liquid into the acoustic module and to facilitate the removal of any liquid that does pass through the device and enters into the acoustic module chamber.